The present invention relates generally to an inverting machine, and more particularly to a locking structure of pivot arm of the inverting machine.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, an inverting machine of the prior art comprises an inverting platform 11 which is provided in two sides thereof with a pivot arm 12, and a leg frame 13 having two pivoting ends which arc provided with a slot 14 for pivoting a pivot pillar 15 of the pivot arm 12. Each of the two pivot arms 12 is of a long platelike construction and is provided with three through holes 16. The inverting platform 11 is provided in two sides thereof with a receiving member 17 which has a bottom wall 171 and is provided in two sides thereof with a raised side wall 172. These two side walls 172 are provided inwardly and oppositely with a stop portion 173 which is separated from the bottom wall 171 by a distance slightly greater than the thickness of the pivot arm 12. The receiving member 17 is provided with an insertion slot 174. The receiving member also has a locating pillar 175. The pivot arm 12 is inserted into the insertion slot 174 of the receiving member 17 such that one of the three through holes 16 of the pivot arm 12 is engaged with the locating pillar 175.
In view of the pivot arm 12 being retained only by the receiving member 17, there is a considerably large gap between them. As a results there is always a noise caused by the collision of metals at such time when the inverting machine of the prior art is in use. In addition, the inverting machine in operation is susceptible to a slight sway, thereby causing its user to have an insecure feeling. Moreover, an incorrect assembly of the prior art inverting machine can result in a serious consequence The case in point is that some absent-minded or careless users are likely to insert the entire pivot arm 12 into the insertion slot 174 of the receiving member 17 without retaining the locating pillar 175 in one of the three through holes 16.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide an inverting machine with a pivot arm locking structure which is structurally secure and is relatively free from noise when in operation.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an inverting machine with a pivot arm locking structure which is foolproof.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by an inverting machine comprising a Icg frame, two pivot arms, and a inverting platform. The leg frame has two pivoting ends which arc provided with a slot. The two pivot arms are of a long platelike construction and are provided with a plurality of locating through holes. The pivot arms are provided at one end thereof with a pivoting pillar which is pivoted in the slot of the leg framc The inverting platform is provided in two sides thereof with a receiving member which has a retaining slot for retaining the pivot arm The retaining slot is provided in the bottom wall thereof with a locating pillar which is received in one of the through holes of the pivot arm. The present invention is characterized by the receiving member which is provided with a locking member for locating the pivot arm securely with the receiving member.